Talk:Cigarettes (Columbia)
Just like in real life, Deathsticks (as I call them) decrease health when smoked. ZanyDragon (talk) 01:19, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Lol, cry about it.Einsteinium99 (talk) 01:57, September 5, 2013 (UTC) If there was more detailed game mechanics then cigarettes could be a means to keep awake (soldiers used them on guard duty and on Eastern Front in WW2 to keep awake so you wouldnt freeze to death - harsher ones the better). Salts increase compensation I guess is something equivalent ... brain stimulant -> vigor activatioin. 08:28, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Heh, Dimwit and Duke Trading cards... Testxyz (talk) 02:19, October 10, 2013 (UTC) 5 Cents : Cigarretes 5 cents.... See they were expensive even then. In those days you could buy a halfway good meal for 5 cents.... And that sticker sealing its top was a government thing showing special taxes had been paid on the product (Prophet's Tithe in Columbia ....) Testxyz (talk) 07:19, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Probably a Founder monopoly - awarded to someone 'worthy' to keep the profits (not prophets) in limited hands (possibly Comstock himself). Though you would think that the Columbians (and/or the leadership) would at least want to be given the illusion of 'choice' for such things. Testxyz (talk) 09:00, November 6, 2013 (UTC) That picture with the Accu-Vox is NOT from Columbia.... Rolling fatties, smoking blunts Who smokes the blunts, we smoke the blunts ZanyDragon (talk) 05:39, February 17, 2014 (UTC) . Language? Does anyone know why this article has suddenly been translated into Polish? Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 05:25, February 17, 2014 (UTC) I have no idea why that person decided to translate it, but I have undone the revision, so the article should be back to normal. Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 05:28, February 17, 2014 (UTC) "This tiny decrease is more than made up for in the relatively large amount of Salts they give you." Its that radioactive phosphates fertilizer they warn you about these days being concentrated into tobacco leaves... We never see Booker and maybe his eyes glow a weird bluish (Cherenkov) color, as hyped up on the Vigors as he is and gulping down the 'Salts'.... Cells run internally off ATP (Adenosine triphosphate) as a transmitter of energy for functioning (but it is recycled constantly). Next Mr Science will explain why bricks dont float in air, but Roman bricks might float in water. 13:01, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, the good old 60s when nuclear matter was good for you. Still that shows how Fink was oblivious to the health hazards of ADAM. Pauolo (talk) 13:42, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Odd dimensions of the Columbia cigarette pack 10 count ? (shaped more like a pack of cards...) Must be some weird zigzag arrangements of the cigarettes (or a large collectible folded poster of the beloved leader is contained within.) Comstock ovals ? Triangular shape in commemoration of the 3 great founding fathers ? 13:01, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :Dunno, don't care much either though triangular cigarettes sound original. Pauolo (talk) 13:42, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Minor Victory Adverstisement Where did this ad come from? Is it in the game? I was only able to find it as a piece of fanart by Kodi Sershon at Krampus Press. http://krampuspress.tumblr.com/post/47494246785/bioshock-infinite-minor-victory-cigarettes-ad The only difference is the removal of the kodisir.etsy.com watermark which redirects to KrampusPress' etsy. UpgradeTech (talk) 20:47, May 8, 2015 (UTC)